A Turn For The Better
by Twilets
Summary: When I woke up, I didn't know what I was or even who I was but along the way to finding my lover and family I found out who I was going to be. I might never know my human life again but I do know that I can move forward.
1. Waking Up

I'm taking over this story for XxMixedXxLoverXx, hope you all still like it. If not please let me know :P

Bella's Pov:

I don't know how long I have been burning or screaming but it feels like it has been years. The fire finally left my body and my heart gave one last booming beat. Am I dead? I opened my eyes to see that I was laying down on the ground in the middle of the forest. Where am I? I thought sitting up. Why am I here? I could see every little detail in everything, I can hear things from miles away, I can smell everything and I mean everything. What the hell am i? I thought scared.

I stood up and looked around, all I can see is trees and wildlife, I am in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a forest. All of these questions are running through my head but I have no answers for them. How did I get here? Where am i? Who did this to me? Why would someone want to do this to me? What did I ever do to that person? Where are my family? Who is my family? Do I even have any family? How old am i? Where do I live? When was I born? Do I have any friends? And the million dollar question is who the hell am i? Why can't I remember anything?

Suddenly there were these pictures in the front of my mind it is like I am watching a movie; it was of me I was sitting in a little diner waiting for someone. Then another vision of a coven called the Cullen's. They are all vampires aswell but they are different somehow. They all have golden eyes instead of red. Then just like they came they disappeared.

What the hell was that? What's happening to me? What were those pictures? Why am I seeing these pictures? What do they mean? Have they got anything to do with the future? With my future?

I started running as fast as I could which is really fast might I add, humans wouldn't even be able to see me right now. I kept on running without stopping until I smelt the most mouth-watering smell ever. My throat started burning and I crouched down into an attach stance. I didn't know what happened but when I stood back up I was standing in the middle of four dead bodies which I sucked them dead dry of their blood. I licked my lips getting the left over blood off of them, the burn in my throat I still there but isn't as bad. I knew from that moment on that I was a killer.

I ran and ran, I don't know how long I ran but it could have been days. I finally stopped when I got to a river; I washed my face and then looked at my reflection. I am about 5`4 feet tall. I had long black wavy hair with red highlights that goes down to the middle of my back, scary red eyes, long legs and curves in all of the right places. Then there was my clothes well what was left of my clothes they are all ripped and stained with blood, mud and what not and well I have no shoes on my feet, I am barefooted and amazingly they don't hurt. I am gunna need new clothes and soon.

I smelt human blood again and looked to the side to see a house, inside the house I could hear three more heart beats, before I had any chance of leaving them alive my instincts took over and I ran into that house sucking all three of them dry. After changing into clean clothes that I stole out of the women's closet, it took me about 8 tries until I could finally put anything on because of my new strength. I ran out of the house and back into the forest and kept on running, I probably ran into a different state completely. I have no idea where I am going or even where I am for that matter.

I stopped running when I smelt something else near me; I crouched down into a defensive crouch and growled. The other vampire slowly walked out of the bushes and stopped infront of me with his hands raised.

"I'm not going to hurt you young one" He said.

I growled again "Who are you?"


	2. Jacy Collins

Bella's Pov:

I didn't get out of my defensive crouch.

"Who are you?" I growled out again.

"My name is Jacy Collins and I only want to help you" He answered.

"Who am i? What am i?" I asked.

"Please let's just go back to my house and I will explain it all" He said.

"Ok" I replied standing up.

I followed him back to his house, it was a little cottage hidden in the forest. We ran inside and sat down on the couches in the loungeroom. We faced each other.

"Do you know your name young one?" Jacy asked.

Just then a picture came into mind it was of a gravestone. The name on the grave stone says Isabella Maria Braddon; it is my name; that means that it is my gravestone; that means that I am dead. Just then the picture disappeared.

"Are you ok young one?" Jacy asked.

"Yeah I guess" I answered.

"Do you know your name?" He asked again.

"Isabella Maria Braddon" I answered then looked at Jacy and asked "I'm dead? What am i?"

"Yes technically you are dead, you will never be able to see your human family and friends again" He answered my first question.

"I don't have any human friends or family as you call them. I don't remember anything from before I woke up from the burning" I replied.

"How long have you been awake for?" He asked.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"What am i?" I asked for the last time.

Jacy sighed and answered me finally "You are a vampire".

"A what?" I asked him.

"A blood drinking vampire" He answered.

I looked at him scared.

"We are superfast like you saw out in the forest. We are really strong" He said lifting up one of his couches and the television unit with the television and everything in it at the same time to prove his point. Jacy then put them back down in there spots and sat back down on the couch and then he continued talking. "Physically we are dead because we have no heartbeat and we have no blood running through our veins."

We talked more about our strength and speed. "Do you have any more questions?" He asked after a few minutes silence.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Around 250 years old" He answered.

"Wow that is a long time" I said.

"Yeah it is" He replied.

"I have these pictures that pop into my mind every now and then and then they disappear. Do you know what they are and why I am seeing them?" I asked changing the subject.

"What kind of pictures?" He asked.

"Like I am watching a video in my mind, I am in most of them" I answered.

"In these pictures have the happened yet?" He asked.

"No they haven't" I answered.

He sat there thinking to himself for about 10minutes before he looked at me smiling brightly and said "Ahh I know what they are".

"Then what are they?" I asked.

"They are visions" He answered.

"Visions? What are visions?" I asked.

"Visions are something that you see that is going to happen in the future" He answered.

"So what I see the future?" I asked.

"Yes. You are a physic" He answered.

"A Physic" I asked.

"A physic is a person who sees visions of what is going to happen in the future like you" He answered.

"Oh" I said.

I looked around his loungeroom and then back at him and asked "How do these visions work?"

"You can't control them; they come to you when someone or something that includes your future happens is going to change or something major is going to happen. The future can always change, your visions are subjective you will only get the vision once their mind is made up" He answered.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in Indiana" He answered.

"What is the date?" I asked next.

"It is May 7th 1901" He answered smiling.

"Where is Isabel Texas?" I asked randomly after five seconds of silence.

"Why?" He asked ignoring my question.

"Because I had a vision of me waiting in a diner there for someone" I answered.

"Someone as in human or vampire?" He asked.

"Someone as in vampire" I answered.

"Oh ok well it is" He told me where to go.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem" He replied.

"Well I better get going, I don't to be in your hair any longer then I already have" I told him standing up.

Jacy stood up aswell and faced me.

"You were no trouble at all" He replied.

"Even if that may be true I still should go" I said.

Jacy handed me a piece of paper with his number on it and said "I am only a phone call away if you need anything"

"Thank you" I replied.

I hugged and kissed Jacy on the cheek and left after saying goodbye. After I ran for about half an hour I stopped and put the piece of paper in my pocket. I smiled happy that I made a friend and started running again.


	3. The Major

Jasper's Pov:

I have been in the vampire wars with Maria for – years. Maria changed me when I was 20 years old and in the Confederate Army in 1861; I have been with her ever since not knowing what other options there are for me outside of the army. They call me the Major because that is exactly what I am in the wars, I made the vampires I guess you could say, trained the newborns and the got rid of the ones that we no use to us. I have a gift I am an empathy I can feel and change anyone's or a group of people's emotions. It comes really handy when dealing with the newborns.

A few decades later a changed a vampire named Peter, I liked Peter, we developed a friendship straight away. He remained useful and survived his first three years and he was civilized I guess you could say. He didn't really enjoy the fighting but he was really good at it and he became my second in command. He was assigned to deal with the newborns- babysit them, it was like a full time job for him.

When it was time to purge once again sometime after, the newborns they were outgrowing their strength, they were due to be replaced and Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one so that it makes things easier. It was always a very long night these nights but this time Peter tried to convince me that a few had potential. I had no idea why he said that because he has never done it before but Maria said that we had to get rid of them all so I told him no. We were about half way through and I could feel that it was taking a toll on Peter. I was deciding whether I should send him away or not while I finish up the rest when I called the next victim in. To my surprise he was suddenly very angry and furious. I braced myself for whatever mood might foreshadow, Peter was a good fighter but he was never a match for me. The newborn I had summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte, his feelings changed again when she came into view; they gave him away. He suddenly yelled for her to run and he bolted out after her. I could have pursued them but I didn't. I felt … averse to destroying him, he was my brother in away so I let them go. Charlotte was his mate.

Maria got very irritated with me for doing that.

It has been five years since I let them both escape for this hell hole of a place and up to this date I am glad that I did let them go.

I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence when I heard someone call out my name "Major". I turned around and came face to face with Peter.

"What are you doing back here Peter?" I asked.

Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about the options that I could never dream of having. In five whole years they've never had a fight even though they had met many others in the north. The others who could co-exist without all of this mayhem, in that one conversation, he had me totally convinced. I was ready to go and somewhat relieved that I wouldn't have to kill Maria. Even though she was never and never will be one of my favourite people or vampire she will still be hard to kill because we have been through a lot together.

I turned to Peter and said "Let's get out of ere"

Peter smirked at me and started running. I ran after him, following him without a backwards glance at what my life was. I was excited and couldn't wait for what my new life could bring me.

"Are you ready to start a new life brother? One without fighting and newborns?" Peter asked me as we kept on running through the forest.

"Sure am brother" I answered.

"Where is Charlotte?" I asked him after a couple minutes of silence.

"She is at our home waiting for us to return" He answered.

Two days later we finally got to him home, just as he said Charlotte was waiting there for us, standing on the front porch. I moved to the side as she ran at Peter and hugged him and kissed him passionately. After they finished their little make out session they both turned to me.

"Major" Charlotte said.

"Please call me Jasper Darlin not Major" I replied.

"Sure thang" She replied hugging me.

"Let's go inside and talk" Charlotte said after she let go.

"Ok" Peter and I replied.

We walked inside their house and sat down on the couches. Charlotte and Peter both turned to face me.

"Why did you let us go so easily Jasper?" Peter asked.

"Because you were my only friend, brother that I had and I knew that Charlotte was your mate the minute you saw her when I was about to get rid of her. You both ran and I knew that I couldn't destroy you because by doing that it would destroy me. You are like a brother to me Peter" I answered.

Bella's Pov:

A ran for a week before I ran into a small town around nightfall, it is dark out so no one would really see me. I was getting really thirsty again and I needed some new clothes. First thing is hunt.

I ran into the small town and hid down one of the dark alley ways to wait for someone. About half an hour later a drunken man stumbled into the alley dragging a drunken woman. They both stopped when they saw me. I smiled at them.

"Hello" I said.

"H-hi" They both stuttered out.

I smirked at them and said "Follow me".

I walked deeper into the alley knowing that they would follow me. When I got in far enough, I stopped walking, turned around and faced them. They stopped about five feet away from me. I looked them both up and down licking my lips.

"What – what do you want – want from us?" The female asked.

"To have a little fun" I answered smirking.

I walked up to the female and whispered into her ear saying "Go hide behind the dumpster and don't look or come out until I say"

She nodded and did as she was told. I then faced the male.

"Let's make this quick" I whispered into his ear before snapping his neck.

I sunk my teeth into his neck and drank his blood, every last drop of it, when the last drop rolled down my throat I picked up his unmoving dead body and through it in the dumpster that the women was still hiding behind. I blurred to her side, grabbed her face in my left hand and made her face me. I ran my nose up the side of her neck smelling her sweet blood. She shivered scared.

"Where is my hus-husband?" She asked scared.

"In the dumpster" I answered.

"WHAT?" She screamed now terrified.

I heard people starting to come into the alley way.

"Sorry I wish we could have spent more time talking but I have to go" I whispered before snapping her neck like I did with the male.

I drank all of her blood, threw her body into the dumpster with her husband and left. I climbed onto the roof and ran over to the other side of the building before jumping down. I saw a closed shop with no one around it. I walked around the back of the shop, broke the door down, ran in inhuman speed, and grabbed a lot of clothes and a bag before running out again and into the forest. I changed into some clean clothes and shoes and put the rest into my bag before starting my travels again.


	4. First meeting

Jasper's Pov.

It has been about two months since I have left Maria's army and lived with Peter and Charlotte. They are great people to live with but I just need some time on my own. They are civilised people or vampires whatever you want to call them but they only wanted to get away from the fighting whereas me I was so wearied by killing – killing anyone, even killing people. The more I killed the more depressed I became. So I left Peter and Charlotte promising that I would visit soon and went on my way. I didn't want to keep on hunting humans but I had no other way to survive so I only hunted when it was necessary. Being an empath only made it worse, having to feel their emotions before I killed them.

Bella's Pov:

I had been running for about 2 and a half months and I finally reached Philadelphia where the café is that I meet up with the Major. I don't know his real name only that other vampires call him major. I had another vision of the other vampire coven or family, the golden eyed vampires. I have learnt a lot about them over the two months.

Visions –

They have moved to a place called Alaska in the woods. They live out where there are no humans. There are five of them in the coven/family, their names are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and they are mates and the parents of the family. Carlisle is also their leader. Then you have Edward Cullen he is the second oldest to Carlisle and he has no mate, he is the only one in the family who doesn't. He can also read people's mind other words he is a mind reader. And then last but certainly not least you have Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen they are the last ones to join the family and they are mates also.

End of vision.

The last vision I had of the Major was when he left his two friends.

Vision –

The Major and his two friends Peter and Charlotte sat down facing each other. Peter saved Major from Maria's war after Major let Peter and Charlotte go free. I really have to thank them if I ever see them for doing that and well if I ever cross Maria's path she is a dead bitch.

"Peter and Char thank you for letting me stay here with you both" Major started.

"But?" Charlotte asked.

"But I think that it is time for me to go on my own for a while" He answered.

"Promise us that you'll come back and visit us soon" Charlotte said.

"I promise you'll that I will come back and visit soon" He replied smiling.

Major hugged Peter and Charlotte before standing up.

"Oh and Jasper" Peter started.

"Yes Peter" Major or Jasper replied.

"When you find her you better bring her back here to meet us" Peter said.

"Meet who?" Charlotte and Jasper both asked.

"You'll find out soon" He answered.

"Stupid Know it all Yoda" Major mattered picking up his bag and leaving.

He heard Peter laughing behind him.

End vision.

That is the first time that I heard his real name. Jasper I love it.

Time to hunt and clean up before I go and find this café I thought walking towards town. It is day time so I have to be careful. I looked out through the trees and saw a farm that is a far way away from town. I reached the edge of the forest so that no one could see me and sniffed the air. Three adults. Perfect I thought smirking.

I sat down on a small rock and waited for night fall once they were all asleep I ran down to the farm and into the house. I went into the first bedroom, there laying on the bed was a female and male both about 30 years old. I got down into a crouch and slowly crept unto them, I went over to the female's side of the bed first and snapped her neck so that her screams couldn't wake up everybody else and sucked her body dry, next I did the same to the male and then lastly I went into the 20 year old guys room and drank him dry too. I took a quick shower to get all of the dirt and blood off of me, stole some of the women's clothes, got dressed, tied my hair up into a messy bun, grabbed whatever I could fit into my bag (Shoes, clothes, hair brush and some money) leaving all my dirty clothes behind an ran outside. I set the house on fire before running back into the forest with my bag over my forest.

I found the café after a day of searching. I sat down at the counter on a bar stool with a cup of coffee. I sat on the same stool for a whole month until one morning I walked into the café with a smile on my face, I have a great feeling that today is going to be the start of a good life. That today will be my only chance to be happy and have a family. I sat down on the same bar stool and ordered a cup of coffee as I waited. Two hours later the café door opened and the most amazing smell came in not the smell of a human's blood the scent that I would want to smell all day, he smelt like the country life, like the farm. I turned around and came face to face with Jasper or Major whichever you prefer. My visions did him no justice he looks a lot better in real life. From his blonde messy hair, down to his sexy cowboy boots.

I hopped down from my stool and walked over to him smiling and said "You've kept me waiting a long time".


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

Bella's Pov:

Jasper ducked his head like a good southern men and said "I'm sorry ma'am"

I held out my hand without thinking about what I was doing and he took a hold of it holding it in one of his own. For the first time since I have been awakened to this life I felt hope.

I looked down at the ground unsure of what to do next. All I knew was that I had to come here but I didn't know why just yet.

I mumbled quietly so only Jasper could hear me "What do we do now?"

"How about we go for a walk and get to know each other abit?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered.

Jasper started walking out the door and I slowly followed behind him, our hands still entwined. We walked into the forest and out to where no one could see us then ran inhuman speed to a beautiful river. Jasper let go off my hand as I stopped to take a look around. We were in the middle of a meadow, it has beautiful wild flowers growing all around the meadow, the grass is a vary green and alive, the river runs through the meadow with a waterfall at the top. I found Jasper sitting on the big rock next to the waterfall looking at me. I slowly made my way over to him and sat down next to him and faced him.

"So" I started.

"How about we start with what's your name ma'am?" Jasper asked.

"Isabella Maria Braddon but Jasper please call me Bella" I answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella my name is Jasper Whitlock"

"It's nice to finally meet you aswell"

We got lost in each other's eyes, I couldn't look away.

"Jasper can you please tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"Sure" He answered before he started telling me about himself "I was born on July the 13th in 1843, I lived in a small town in Texas, when I turned 18 I joined the army, two years later I was out on my horse going back to the army's campsite after taking all of the women and children to a safe place. When I came across these three beautiful ladies, so being the gentlemen that I am I stopped to help them a hand. Maria one of the three sisters stayed while the other two went off to hunt, I didn't know what they meant about that back then but I didn't comment. Maria walked over to me and she bit me. Three days of screaming and thrashing around I woken up to a vampire army campout. I didn't know that then not until Maria told me anyway. I was Maria's favourite because of my gift and how good I was with the newborns. Everyone started calling me the Major, a decade or two later I came across Peter; he passed his two year trial or whatever and soon became my second in command. Peter and I became close, we became like brothers. So when Charlotte came along and Maria told me to kill her I let Peter and Charlotte escape because they were mates. I could have caught up with them and killed them if I wanted to but I couldn't do that to my brother. Maria punished me once she found out. The more years that passed the more depressed I became. One night I was planning ways to kill Maria when Peter came back to the camp to get me. He told me all about the life that he and Charlotte have, the life without fighting every day and night. I left with Peter without so much as a second glance. I lived with Peter and Charlotte but I still became depressed from killing humans. So I left and kept on running until I ended up here" He finished, his southern accent came out thicker as he got to the end of his story.

I smiled up at him "Thanks for sharing that with me. What is your gift?"

"I am an empath. What about you?"

"I am a physic, I can see visions of the future" I answered looking down at my hands.

"Darlin do you mind telling me about yourself?" He asked.

"Not at all you told me about you so it's only far" I smiled at him before starting "As you know my name is Isabella Maria Braddon, I don't remember anything at all from my human life or who changed me. The only thing I know about myself is my name, my age which I am 19 years old and my date of birth April 17th 1882. I don't remember if I even had any friends or family." I took a deep breath before continuing "The last thing I remember doing is waking up in the forest out in the middle of nowhere alone. When I first woke up I would see these pictures in my mind but I didn't know what they were or why I was seeing them until I ran into another vampire named Jacy Collins and he told me everything about what I am, what we are and what the picture in my mind were"

"They were visions" Jasper said.

"Yes they were" I replied.

"I haven't learnt how to control these visions so they come randomly" I told him.

"Did you see me come to this cafe is that why you were there?" He asked.

I looked down at my hands and nodded "Yes"

"What else have you seen of me?" He asked.

"Not much only of you saying bye to Peter and Charlotte and then leaving and some of us with the Cullen's" I answered.

"Who are the Cullen's?" He asked.

"Some golden eyed vampires" I answered.

"I only have one more question ma'am"

"Sure ask away" I told him.

"Are we together in your visions or just friends?" he asked shocking me.

I shook my head to clear it and answered him truthfully "I don't really know what we are in my visions, like I said I have only seen a few and we will just have to go along with it and see how it works out. That's if you do want to come with me to find them because I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do" I started mumbling.

"Bella" He said stopping my talking rant.

"Yes"

"You were mumbling"

"Sorry" I apologized.

"It's alright and I would like to come along with you. It would be nice to have some company" He said.

For the rest of the day and night we kept on telling each other stuff about ourselves. It was great to finally meet the major. I told him about my visions; we laughed and smiled the whole time. Around 9pm I looked into his blood red eyes to see that they are starting to get red in them.

"When we the last time you hunted sugar?" Jasper asked.

I then realized the burn in my throat so my eyes must have black in them aswell. "Um about a week ago I guess, you?"

"About the same"

"Well then we better go hunting" I stood up pulling Jasper up with me.

"Lead the way darlin" Jasper said holding his hand out indicating for me to go first.

I smiled at Jasper before starting to run.

It has been about two months since Jasper and I left the café together and it has been great. We are getting closer together.

"Darlin" I heard Jas call out.

"Yes Jas" I replied.

"Are you ready to go meet Charlotte and Peter today?" He asked standing infront of me and held my face in his hands.

Oh right I lost track of time, today is the day that I finally get to meet Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. I looked up into Jasper's eyes and smiled.

"Of course I am; I want to meet the couple that saved you from Maria"

Jasper chuckled and helped me stand up.

"Well then let's get goin darlin"

We started running to Peter and Charlotte's house holding hands. We hold hands, hug and Jasper wraps his arms around my waist, we are taking slow steps and I am ok with that. It only took us two hours to get there because we weren't too far from their house. We ran up to the front door and Jasper knocked. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and he kissed my cheek. How much I wish he would kiss my lips instead.

As the front door opened and Peter and Charlotte walked out I fell into a vision.

Vision-

The Cullen's packing all of their stuff into their cars. They are all going into their separate cars. They jumped into their cars and started their long travel to Paris. They are going to be living in a beautiful house in Paris.

End of vision.

While I was having the vision I heard Charlotte ask Jasper if I was ok.

"Bella darlin" Jasper said shaking me softly.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts "Yes Jas"

"What did you see darlin?" Jasper asked me.

"The Cullen's are moving to Paris" I answered smiling.

I then turned and faced Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte and said "Peter, Charlotte it's good to finally meet you in real life and not only to see you in my visions, only that I have seen you in the one but anyway and I wanted to thank you both for saving Jasper here"

They both looked at me shocked, I looked at Jasper and we both burst out laughing.


	6. Visiting Peter And Charlotte

Bella's Pov:

Once Peter and Charlotte finally came out of their shocked state, they shook their heads and looked at the both of us. Jasper and I finally stopped laughing and calmed down.

"Major Whitlock, how have you been?" Charlotte asked hugging him.

"I have been great Char, has Peter been treating you well?" He replied returning the hug.

I let go of Jasper's hand and stood off to the side to let the catch up.

"Isabella Darlin" I heard Peter say from beside me.

I turned around to face him and replied "Please Peter call me Bella"

"Sure thang darlin" He said smirking.

I suddenly felt someone hug me; I noticed that it is Charlotte so I wrapped my arms around her aswell.

"Isabella, I mean Bella, I hope the major hasn't been too hard on ya" Charlotte said stepping back.

"No not at all, Jas has been a complete gentleman" I replied.

I remember something and faced Peter.

"Oh Peter" I called out.

He faced me "Yes Bella darlin"

"Ya knew I was comin here with Jas before he left isn't that true?" I asked him.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Peter I'm a physic I see the future" I answered.

"What have you seen of Peter and myself?" Charlotte asked.

"Only of Peter saving Jasper from Maria's army and when he said goodbye to the both of you so that he could go on his own for a while" I answered.

We have all wandered inside while talking and are sitting down on the couches. I am sitting next to Jasper holding his hand while Peter is sitting across from us with Charlotte on his lap.

"So where did you two meet?" Charlotte asked.

"Umm in the diner in Isabel Texas" Jasper answered giving my hand a squeeze, I squeezed his back.

"Are you dating?" Peter asked smirking.

Jasper and I smiled at each other and then faced a smirking Peter and we both answered him at the same time "No"

"Where are you heading after you leave here?" Charlotte asked.

"Umm Paris I guess. We are going to meet up with the Cullen family there and then we will go on from there" I answered hugging myself into Jasper's side; he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"When are you leaving?" Peter asked at the same time that Charlotte asked "Who are the Cullen's?"

Jasper and I chuckled.

"Firstly Peter we aren't really sure when we are leaving yet, we are just going with the flow I guess you could say and Charlotte the Cullen's are a family of golden eyed vampires" I answered them both.

"Golden eyes?" Charlotte repeated.

"Yes they have golden eyes, I don't know how they have golden eyes or why for that matter but I do want to find out" I said looking out the window.

"Why the Cullen's though? Why not go off on your own just the two of you? Why not stay here with us or stay with any other coven? What's so special about the Cullen's?" Peter asked.

I looked down at Jasper and my intertwined hands, not wanting to look at the while I answered "Since I woke up I have had a couple visions of the Cullen family, they look like a true happy family, and I have never had a family, not one that I can remember of anyway. I really want to know what it feels like to be in a big family and I just, I just have this feeling that Jasper and I are supposed to be in that family aswell"

"It's ok darlin" Jasper whispered into my ear before kissing it.

I wish he would kiss my lips instead I thought to myself. We are all sitting in silence thinking.

"I know what we can do tonight" Peter said suddenly causing Jasper, Charlotte and even me to jump. Peter burst out laughing.

"What can we do tonight hun?" Charlotte asked him as I went into a vision.

Vision –

Charlotte, Peter, Jasper and I all dressed up, sitting in a bar, drinking straight Jack and talking and laughing.

End of vision.

"We are going to the bar for a few drinks" Peter answered Charlotte.

Only Jasper noticed that I was having a vision, I smiled at him to let him know that it was nothing to worry about. We stared into each other's eyes and couldn't look away.

"Sounds good, what do you two say about going to the bar for a few hours?" Charlotte asked Jasper and I breaking our little bubble.

We both looked at Charlotte and answered with a 'sure why not'.

Peter chuckled while Charlotte jumped up and grabbed my hand that Jasper wasn't holding and pulled me up with her pulling my other hand out of Jasper's hand. I glared at Charlotte "What was that for?"

"We only have an hour to get ready" She answered.

I groaned and followed off after her after I kissed Jasper on the cheek of course.

Once up in Peter and Charlotte's room, Charlotte pushed me down to sit in the chair infront of the big mirror. She started to do my hair.

"Peter and Jasper have left to go on a quick hunt, they will be back soon" Charlotte told me.

"Okay cool" I replied.

"So how do ya feel bout the Major?" Charlotte asked me.


	7. Duke's Bar

**Bella's Pov:**

"Umm, he is a great friend and he is a true gentlemen" I answered shyly.

Charlotte looked at me sternly through the mirror and said "Now Bella you can tell me the truth, I promise you that I won't tell Jasper"

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise" She answered smiling.

"Ok well then umm" I started saying then looked down at my hands as Charlotte finished off doing my hair.

"Please Bella, you have to tell me he has been alone for way too long" She said turning me around to face her so that she could do my make-up.

"Ok fine, have it your way. Yes I do like him, I like him a lot" I told her smiling up at her.

"Yeah I knew it" She replied jumping up and down hugging me and then started doing my make-up again.

I giggled softly and waited patiently so that I could get dressed and we could go.

"Ok well your hair and make-up is all done, I put some clothes on my bed for you to wear. Now go and get dressed while I do my hair and make-up" Charlotte said pointing to her and Peter's bed.

"Thanks" I replied standing up and walking over to her bed.

I put on the clothes and shoes before facing Charlotte. She was all dressed and ready. We heard the front door open and close.

"Honey's were home" Peter called out to us.

"Go have a shower and get ready" Charlotte called back to them.

"Will do darlin" Peter said.

"And hurry up, we want to leave tonight not tomorrow or next week" Charlotte said.

"You girls take a lot longer than us guys" Jasper replied just as the water in two different showers turned on.

I rolled my eyes at Char and she giggled.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Isabella" Jasper said.

"Whatever you say Jasper" I replied to him and then mouthed to Charlotte saying 'He knows me too well" She just giggled.

One of the showers turned off and Peter knocked on the bedroom door as he asked "Can I enter?"

"Are you dressed?" Charlotte asked him.

"I have a towel on, my clothes are in this bedroom, my and your bedroom darlin" He answered.

I opened the window, faced Charlotte and told her that "I'll meet you all outside" before jumping out the window and walking around to the front yard. I layed down on the grass on my back and looked up at the sky.

The front door opened and closed a few minutes later. I sat up at the same time Jasper stood infront of me. Looking very refreshed.

"Are they ready to go yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah they should be out here soon" He answered,

"Ok" I replied looking into the trees that were infront of me.

"Why were you out here all by yourself darlin?" Jasper asked.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air and wanted to leave those two alone for alittle while" I answered.

Peter and Charlotte locked up the house and then ran over to us, I stood up next to Jasper and we faced them.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked.

"Yep" I answered.

We all got into Peter's truck. Jasper and I sitting in the back giving Charlotte the passenger seat and letting Peter drive.

"So where are we going exactly Peter?" Jasper asked him.

"We are going to Duke's Bar, they are doing karaoke tonight" Peter answered smugly.

"What aren't you telling us?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing" Peter replied obviously lying. He had a big smug grin on his face.

"You're not telling us something, what are you keeping from us?" Jasper asked.

Peter just shook his head smiling even bigger.

"If your smile gets any bigger your face is going to start hurting and crack" I told him.

Everyone laughed.

"I'd love to see the day that happens, maybe he'll stop smiling soo much if it did" Jasper mumbled.

Peter parked the car out the front of Duke's Bar; we all got out of the truck and walked inside. Char grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the guys calling over her shoulder at them "You two get the drinks and we'll find us a table"

We found a table at the front near the stage and sat down. Some old women was up there singing a song.

"So are you gunna sing tonight Bella?" Charlotte asked me.

"I don't know maybe" I answered.

The guys sat down and handed us our drinks. "Thank you" We both replied.

We were having lots of fun, laughing and mucking around. Jasper went up to the bar to get another round of drinks. He ordered when a skinny, blonde chick went up to him and touched his arm. Peter, Charlotte and I watched as Jasper slowly turned to face her and gently took her hand off of his arm.

"Hello handsome" She said.

"Hi" Jasper replied back being a gentleman.

"How about a dance sexy?" She asked flirting.

"No thanks" He answered politely before picking up our drinks and walking back over to us. He sat down and handed us all our drinks.

I won't lie to you and say that I wasn't jealous because the truth was I was feeling jealous, very jealous. I gulped down my drink in one go and stood up. Charlotte and Jasper looked at me questioningly but Peter looked at me with a knowing smile. I sent him the 'shut up or I'll kill you look'. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Where are you goin darlin?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm going to go and sing a song" I answered walking up onto the stage and over to the dj.

Charlotte cheered me on.

"What song?" The DJ person asked.

"When I look at you" I answered.

"Ok you're up" He said.

"Ok" I replied walking up to the microphone and facing the crowd.

The music started playing and I started singing the song.

_Everybody needs inspiration._

_Everybody needs a song._

_A beautiful melody when the night's so long._

'_Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy._

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart._

_When there's no light to break up the dark._

I looked up at Jasper. I was only singing to him, I didn't pay attention to everyone else in the bar, I didn't care what they thought.

_That's when I, I, I look at you. _

_When the waves are flooding the shore._

_And I can't find my way home anymore._

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

I started walking towards him never taking my eyes away from his.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon._

_Right there where they belong._

_And I know I'm not alone._

I am now standing infront of him still looking into his blue eyes.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart._

_When there's no light to break up the dark._

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore._

_And I can't find my way home anymore._

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

I turned around and walked back onto the stage.

_You appear just like a dream to me._

_Just like kaleidoscope colours that prove to me._

_All I need, every breath that I breathe._

_Don't ya know, you're beautiful?_

_Yeah, yeah_

I turn around to see Jasper is now standing right infront of the stage just infront of me. He is that close that if I reach my arm out I could touch him.

_When the waves are flooding the shore._

_And I can't find my way home anymore._

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_I look at you._

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You appear just like a dream_

I put the microphone down as everyone clapped. Jasper helped me down off of the stage and …..


	8. The Next Day

Bella's Pov

Jasper helped me off of the stage, picked me up and carried me outside ignoring everyone else around us. Peter and Charlotte probably already know what is happening; this is why Peter had that big smirk on his face before.

He carried me around the corner and into an alleyway before running vampire speed all the way home, it didn't takes us long to get there. As soon as we got there he ran us up to his bedroom and throws me on the bed before climbing on top of me.

"I like you so much darlin, I'm falling in love with you" He told me.

"Im falling in love with you too, now kiss me" I replied.

He didn't wait for another second before he connected our lips and for that im glad.

Third Persons POV

Bella ran her fingers up Jasper's arms and around his neck to pull him closer to her while Jasper held her by the waist where her shirt had ridden up. Bella moaned and Jasper took advantage of that by pushing his tongue into her mouth, where they fought for dominance but in the end Jasper won.

After alittle while Jasper moved from Bella's mouth and started kissing and nipping down Bella's neck. When he got to her collar bone her looked up at Bella for permission and Bella nodded knowing what he wanted.

Jasper ripped Bella's shirt off her body and started to kiss down her chest. When he got to her breast he used his teeth to rip off her bra. He started to kiss on one nipple while he rolled the other between his fingers. Bella moaned out for more, so Jasper pulled off her jeans and started to rub her on top of her underwear. Bella started wriggling and moaning for more. So Jasper tore off her underwear and started to go down on her.

Once Jasper was done Bella ripped off Jasper's clothes and he positioned himself at her entrance.

'I love you Bella.' Jasper said looking down at Bella underneath him.

Bella looked up at him and pulled his lips down to hers mumbling against his lips her love for him. As they kissed Jasper slowly entered her, when he was fully seethed inside of her he waited for them to both be adjusted to his size and the feel. Bella started to wriggle signalling that she wanted Jasper that she was ready.

All that could hear in the room was Bella's and Jasper's moans and words of love for each other. Once they had both reached their limit they both laid together blissfully happy.

Bella's Pov

Sometime the next day Jasper and I finally got out of bed and got dressed. Just as we were walking out the front door to go for a run when Charlotte and Peter stepped out of the trees and stood infront of us on the steps. Peter had a big smug look on his face.

"What's got you lookin so smug Petey?" I asked.

"Oh nothin for ya to worry your pretty little head over darlin" He answered.

"Sure, sure" I replied.

Peter just shook his head and asked "Where ya both off to now?"

"Just for a run and to have a talk" Jasper answered.

"Ok well we will see ya both when ya get back" Char said.

"You definitely will" I replied.

Jasper and I held hands, ran to a beautiful lake and sat down on the soft green grass with our feet dangling in the water.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"When did you want to leave?" He asked answering me question with a question.

"Umm tonight maybe" I answered.

"That's fine with me" He replied.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"How do you feel about Peter and Char coming along for the travel with us?" I asked him after a minute of silence.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, Peter has always been like a brother to me and Char like a sister" He answered.

"Cool because I was thinking about asking them if they would like to come with us" I told him.

"That would be great" He replied.

I sat down on Jasper's lap, facing him with my legs on either side of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck while pulling his head down for a kiss. It started out slow and passionate before turning fast and needy. After making out for a while we finally got up and went back home.

We found Charlotte out the front gardening in her flowerbeds while Peter was sitting down on one of the porch chairs watching her. They both turned towards us as we came into view and smiled.

"Was there something you wanted to ask us?" Peter asked smugly.

"Why yes Peter there was but I'm not sure if I wanna ask you anymore now" I answered Peter jokingly.

"Awwww come on Bella you know I was only curious and really want to know what you want to ask us" Peter whined.

I shook my head and faced away from him so he couldn't see the smile that was trying to get onto my face. Char started giggling while Jasper was chuckling.

Peter got onto his hands and knees and started begging. "Please Bella, Please tell me what you were going to ask us"

I stood there pretending to think about it for 2 minutes before saying "Ok fine I'll ask you just please stop with the begging".

"Ok" He replied standing up.

Char came and stood next to him. I looked down at mine and Jasper's intertwined hands before looking back up at Peter and Charlotte.

"Jasper and I had a talk" I said.

They both nodded telling me to continue.

"We have decided that we are going to leave tonight and" I started to say but Char cut me off "Why so soon?"

"Because it is time" Jasper answered.

"Will you visit us often?" Peter asked next.

"No" Peter and Charlotte looked down sad "Because we wanted to ask you both if you wanted to come with us" I answered him.

They looked up at us shocked. "Are you sure you want us to come with yall?" Charlotte asked.

I hugged her "Of course we would sis"

"Well then in that case we would love to come with ya both" Char told us.

"Pack a bag we leave in an hour" Jasper told them.

"Ok" They replied running into the house and into their bedroom.

Jasper and I ran up into our room and started packing our bag.

Next on A Turn For The Better Bella, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte start their travelling to visit the Cullen's making a few stops on the way :P

Please review and tell us what you think.


	9. Begining of the travels

Bella's Pov

Jasper and I packed our bags into the back of Peter's automobile and stood leaning up against the side of it to wait for Charlotte and Peter. Jasper took hold of my hand and stood infront of me so that we were facing each other. I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling back and running around the other side of the automobile laughing.

I heard Jasper growl playfully but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Jasper, Jasper where are you?" I called out looking around the automobile to find him but I still couldn't see him.

I saw Peter and Charlotte standing on the front deck of the house holding hands while watching us with smiles on their faces. I gave them a smile wave before continuing my search.

"Jasper, oh Jazy I will be able to see what you do before you do it" I told him where ever he is.

"Oh but not if I don't decide to do it first and just do it" He replied. It sounded like he was above me. So I looked up but I couldn't see anyone.

"Bella darlin" Jasper whispered into my ear from behind, but when I turned around he was gone.

"URGH MAJOR" I screamed out.

Peter and Charlotte started laughing. Just as I was about to walk over to Char and Peter I was suddenly pushed up against the automobile with Jasper standing infront of, leaning up against me so that I couldn't get away even if I tried.

"Found ya" I squeaked out.

"That ya did darlin, that ya did" He replied chuckling.

He leaned down and captured my lips with his. Since we didn't have to breath we didn't have to pull apart. I depend the kiss twisting my fingers through his golden locks.

"All right ya two break it up" Peter yelled at us.

We pulled apart and faced Charlotte and Peter with a smile on our faces.

"Ya both ready to go?" Jasper asked them.

"Yes we are" Peter answered putting their bags into the boot with ours.

"Well then let's get this show on the road" I said jumping onto Jasper's back.

"Let's" The others replied.

We all got into Peter's car, Peter driving with Charlotte in the passenger and Jasper and myself in the back. Peter started driving.

"Where are we headin to first?" Peter asked.

"Just drive we will decide as we go, I have always wanted to travel around the world" I answered.

"Sounds like a great idea darlin" Jasper answered.

I smiled up at him.

"I haven't done this in a very long time, we are goin to have a great time Bella" Char told me.

"I know Char and I'm glad we decided to invite ya both" I replied.

"Me too" She said smiling.

We drove for three days straight only stopping for gas every now and then. On the third day we stopped because we needed to hunt before continuing on. After finding some thieves, we finished our hunt and started walking back to the car.

"Do ya guys wanna stop in St Louis before continuing on?" Peter asked.

"Sure why not" Jasper answered.

Next chapter: They reach St Louis and do some sightseeing before continuing on.

Please review and tell me if you like it.

Thankyou Twilets


End file.
